Mixed Emotions
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: Now that the Voltri are gone the Cullens have had time to relax. Renesmee has fully grown. There are even some new additions! But what happens if someone comes in and disrupts the peace? Will the treaty between vampire and werewolf (and now hybrid!) be broken? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just a few new characters and the plot
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee was just waking up from her nap when she heard a howl outside her window. _Jacob,_ she thought immediately. And using her inhuman speed she ran to the woods. She was past one of her favorite sycamore trees when she smelled an unfamiliar scent, and she tensed. No longer a small child, and with the insistence of her uncle, Renesmee thought back to all the defense maneuvers Emmet had taught her. Her eyes scanned the trees searching for an intruder, and her senses spread out: she heard faint struggling, and the sound of fabric on fabric chaffing, then the sound of another person running toward her. She was scared for just a second before she spotted Nahuel, her fellow vampire-hybrid friend. Her face split into a grin, as she saw him relax, but then concern crossed his features as he remembered why he was running away. "Stand behind me", he said hurriedly, and she didn't think to question his command. Then an earthy, fruity smell pervaded her senses. "Mia," she cried, smiling, and out from the mosses jumped a black, light brown spotted wolf. Nahuel's arm caught her before she could move forward any more. "You know this…" "Wolf, yes, Nahuel." The wolf in question jumped back into the trees for a second and reemerged a very-human girl. Mia had her hands across her chest, her hips cocked as her eyes and face showed disdain toward the new comer. "Do you know this leech, Nessie?" she asked. Renesmee frowned, "Mia don't be rude, or I'll tell aunt Em." Mia visibly bristled, and I imagined her hackles rising if she were in her wolf form. "Fine," she said relaxing her stance minutely. "But, you know, you don't have to go telling my mom everything I do, right?" Renesmee smiled a challenge," Would you prefer I told Uncle Sam?" Mia held out her hands immediately in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry Nessie! Just don't tell dad, or he says he won't let me go wolf anymore." Nahuel was completely perplexed at the exchange, but he was also amused at Renesmee for her innocent yet in-charge manner displayed. She waved a hand graciously in Nahuel's direction. "Mia this is Nahuel. He is another hybrid like me." Mia looked astounded. "He is also my friend," then more like a whisper," He is the reason why I'm alive today." Renesmee looked up at Nahuel, gratitude seeping from her pores. Mia watched them, and her eyes widened. _I thought __**Jacob**__ was Nessie's?_ Emily and her father Sam had told her a few stories about Nessie's parents-aunt Bella and uncle Edward- and how uncle J used to love Bella. Frankly, it all confused her, and it seemed that after all that happened, Bella and uncle J were meant to be, but when she explained this to her mother she'd smile and say that if Bella and Edward had not married and had Nessie then uncle J would have never been happy. This confused her even further until recently when she joined the pack and cousin-and now sister-Leah told her about imprinting. Renesmee tore her gaze away from Nahuel's dark eyes and glanced at Mia. She seemed to be in turmoil inside herself. "Mia?" She walked toward the girl. "What's wrong?" Mia jerked her eyes widening briefly, then shook her head a small smile on her face. "Nothing, sorry, spaced out for a minute there." Then she remembered, "I kind of called for help though Nessie, so…" Howls ripped through the forest and Mia immediately began to fidget (she still hadn't mastered not to come at her father's command) her wolf self-threatened to overpower her and take to the upcoming brigade of wolves. Renesmee had expected this and her face hardened resolutely; she moved in front of Nahuel. Mia watched Nessie's movements and she puzzled her actions. Paws could be heard approaching, and then four enormous wolves came through the clearing along with six vampires, and Mia scrunched up her nose at the smell. All looked expectant except for Bella and Edward who were struggling between relief and extreme anger. Renesmee took a step toward her mother, and then remembered Nahuel. A big russet colored wolf regarded Nahuel reverently, and then his eyes looked at her. Renesmee caught her breath, those eyes looking at her with awe, but she felt Nahuel's hand tighten on her coat at her waist and she looked at him. His eyes told her of his longing, and she was confused at this, then she heard rustling. "Nessie," Jacob came out of the forest as Mia had fully clothed. Renesmee's heart telling her to go to him, she felt the magnetic pull they had, but Nahuel's pull was so much stronger as she stood next to her. Jasper felt all the emotions going through his niece, and took pity on her, but decided when she pulled the boy toward her family (and kept away from Jacob, he noticed) that he wouldn't intervene. Jasper was overcome with despair, and looked over at Jacob. His face betrayed his emotions, and all of his wolf companions looked ready to murder at their brother's reaction. _Now would be the time,_ he thought to himself with an acknowledging nod, and weaved a thick veil of peace around the pack. Renesmee brought Nahuel to the Cullen's, and smiled wide. "Mom, look who it is!" Bella looked at Jacob, as was Edward, and Bella noticed Jasper looking intently at the pack and her suspicions were confirmed. "Jasper,"Bella inquired, but then she changed her mind. "Sweetie," Bella hugged her daughter, "when did Nahuel get here?" Renesmee still clung to her mother, and she touched her mother's palm as discreetly as possible. Bella got a complete run-down of everything that happened, including her emotions on the memories; understanding the feelings better than her daughter understood, but she didn't tell her that. At the last memory, she nodded to tell Renesmee she understood what she was trying to tell her. Bella looked at Edward and Bella pushed her shield away from herself to tell him what she thought about the situation. Edward cleared his throat, and opened his arms for his daughter to come to him. "You got a lot to explain, Missy." He whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee was not startled by her father's words but the underlying tension in his voice was definitely concerning. She pushed that to the back of her mind as Nahuel probed her back; she quickly pulled away from her father, nodding at him jerkily as she took Nahuel's hand once again. She didn't dare look back at her werewolf friends for fear of what she would see on her Jacob's face. But it seemed she didn't have to look at him because Jasper was excessing his talent so much that Renesmee knew that if he hadn't been here things wouldn't have been as quiet. Indeed she seemed almost serenely calm as she pulled Nahuel toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Jacob said this so quietly that I had to strain to hear-superhuman hearing maybe-but Jacob sounded choked.

She turned around, forgetting her resolve not to, and turned away just as quickly. Renesmee had to shake her head and clear her throat several times to get the image of those tortured eyes out of her mind. "Daddy says we need to go home and talk."

"Before anyone starts leaving," a booming voice, Sam, said, "What is **he** doing here?"

Renesmee stopped, stumped for a moment, and Jacob took his only chance. "Yes," he said, rushing through his words, "We never got word that another bloodsucker was coming into town."

Renesmee's face contorted, Nahuel pulled her behind him, and began spoke, "First, I-**we**- are hybrids." He gestured toward himself and Renesmee. "I am here because I told the Cullens that I would come when Renesmee grew older," Nahuel smiled at the joke. Carlisle was about to speak, but Nahuel raised a palm, "I know, I never specified when but," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm here now."

Both Carlisle and Sam raised eyebrows at his casual demeanor, as if he hadn't just been condemned an intruder. Edward read the real reason in his mind, and although he had no ill feelings toward the boy, he had no intention of helping him. Truthfully, if not for Renesmee she wouldn't even like Jacob-in fact he hated Jacob for imprinting on his daughter- his Only daughter. And the idea that his daughter is technically fully grown despite the fact that she has only been alive for less than two decades is not helpful when she has two fully grown men(although Jacob was immature, he has grown in maturity) fighting over her.

"How long do you intend on staying, then?" Sam was visibly frustrated; it didn't help that Renesmee was still holding the boys hand and Jacob was contemplating murdering the Halfling.

"Well, actually, I am registered for high school already, so…" he tapped his chin with his finger.

Sam crossed his arms. He was not usually this angry, but this little brat was purposely pushing his and Jacobs buttons. He already knew that Jacob graduated high school, and Nessie was to start her junior year when the school year began. "Where will you live?"

Sam smirked, thinking he had him there, but Carlisle, being the peacemaker, said, "He will live with us, of course." Nahuel bowed in Carlisle's direction.

"Thank you," Nahuel said. With a flourish, he smiled at Renesmee, "Will you show me the way, then?"

Inside, Renesmee felt as though someone was pounding her to pieces, but she showed Nahuel the way; running away from responsibility, even if it was momentarily.

"Bella, I know she told you." Edward and Bella were a distance away from the listening capabilities of their furry friends, and Edward needed to tell her about Nahuel before they got home.

Bella sighed, "Why is it that Jacob keeps getting caught in confusing love triangles?" Edward chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"But," Edward began emphasizing the one word, "last time you and I married, had Renesmee, and he **imprinted **on our daughter… So the circumstances are slightly different now, don't you think so?"

Bella sighed, nodding as their pace increased. It seemed that even her child will have to make have to go through the one thing Edward and Bella thought imprinting would make easier. "Let's just hope it's a phase Edward."

Edward's shoulders stiffened as his pace increased further, "I don't think so, love. Nahuel was serious when he said he thought of staying. But what he purposely failed to mention was that he wishes to have Renesmee see his vision…" Edward trailed off, unable to speak the rest to his already stressed wife.

"What is it Edward," Bella face was hard but her eyes were filled with regret.

"It's just that Renesmee is like him, and, apart from his sisters, he never met another like him. He doesn't want to be alone. His aunt found a mate,"he said answering Bella's mental question. "He believes it is only a matter of time before she leaves with the man and he is scared of being alone.

Bella moaned, her hand pulled from Edwards as she covered her face. Edward was horror struck; he stopped and pulled his beloved wife into his arms. "She doesn't have a chance Edward! She'll be gone before the week ends!"

Bella began to hyperventilate, and Edward read all the imaginings from his wife's mind: Renesmee sneaking away in the night never saying goodbye; Renesmee telling them she was leaving with Nahuel and Bella breaking down. And the final one being of Renesmee leaving and Jacob finding out, curling into a ball and wanting, desperately wishing to die because his "other half" was taken away from him. Edward choked because he knew firsthand what it felt to be torn away from the reason for your existence, and no matter how much loathing Edward had toward Jacob he did not wish his suffering on this other.

"Bella it's up to her. We can give her our opinions, but she must do what she thinks is right." Abruptly, Bella's shield is up, and Edward can no longer tell what she is thinking. This scares Edward more than anything because Bella had been open for him since she learned how to drop her shield. Her face was emotionless, resolute.

"Edward ill meet you at home, I must speak to Renesmee." Edward held his tongue on what he wanted to say, he had never seen her in this type of mood, and he didn't want to push her too far. He nodded solemnly, and he was alone.

"Renesmee come here. Now." Renesmee could feel her mother's tension from inside the Cullen home, and she felt like a toddler about to be scolded. Nahuel looked amused and ready to follow her, but she looked at him in wide-eyed alarm with her palms raised.

Renesmee met her mother at the edge of the lake, pacing and running her hands through her hair. "Mommy?"

"Don't "Mommy" me we need to talk. Come with me." Taking her daughter's hand Bella ran, jumping over the length and detouring so they wouldn't run into anyone. Moments later Bella and Renesmee walked into a circular meadow that was filled with wildflowers of every color; Renesmee beamed, this was the meadow where her parents had fallen in love. She remembered the story very well, told to her by her parents a while back. Renesmee, ever the child, pirouetted laughing merrily at the beauty of this enchanted place. Bella couldn't help but smile at her daughter's playfulness, but she needed to talk.

"Sweetie, sit with me," Bella sat and patted the place next to her, which was occupied as Renesmee flitted to her mother's side.

With no preamble she began, "Do you understand, I mean **truly** understand imprinting Renesmee?"

Her daughter's smile fell, and she lowered her eyes, "Yes, Mother, I do, but you saw," she moaned, "I don't have the same feelings for Jake that he has for me. I tried Mommy, but I never see the image he paints for us. To be truly honest, at times, I am disgusted by it."

Bella was shocked, but her face gave nothing away of the inner conflictions she was having. All the times she had seen Renesmee and Jacob together she thought they were happy. _I guess I was wrong_, she thought harshly.

"Renesmee explain to me why you think you don't love Jacob. Hasn't he made you happy?" Bella said desperately.

"Mom he's so... clingy," Renesmee's eyes widened as she said this truth unabashedly. Immediately she felt guilty so she continued, "Mom think about it. Please! Aunt Alice told me most of Jake's and your _history._" Renesmee spit the word out, shuddered as she said this. Bella flipped through her murky human memories of Jacob trying to kiss her, make her forget about Edward, and if she could have blushed she knew she'd be red as a tomato.

Bella shook her head, "That's not the point Renesmee. I asked you. Do you know what imprinting is."

" Not from the imprint's point of view," Bella jumped in quickly. "From the imprinter's."

Renesmee hesitated, and Bella nodded sadly. "Sweetie think of it as gravity," Bella briefly flashed to another human memory of Jacob explaining the same thing to her. "Renesmee right before you were born the wolves and the Cullens were fighting. Jake changed all that-" Bella stopped her sentence, and tried a different approach. " When I saw the way he looked at you the first time I held you as a newborn myself," she hesitated, "It was like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. Imagine what would happen if you left?"

Bella deliberately said 'left' and not 'left him' for if her daughter left she'd be leaving her family behind as well.

"Mom," Renesmee began slowly, "I don't love him. I mean I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him." Renesmee hung her head, and the next words were a whisper, "He's like family Mom," she choked on a sob, "I'm sorry." Tears fell from her daughter's cheeks, and like the first time she heard Renesmee scream, Bella felt the sudden urge to tear whatever it was that hurt her daughter.

Instead she hugged her tightly. "Your father and I will back you in this, don't worry. Whatever you decide to do. All of us will try to help."

Renesmee held on to her mother, not remembering the last time she had cried like this, and was grateful of her family's supportiveness.

"Nessie, what about Nahuel," Bella whispered into her daughter's hair. She felt as a thin stream of blood heat her daughter's body, and sadly smiled as she thought of the cause of her daughter's blush.

Renesmee cleared her throat, " What about him?" She tried for nonchalant, and failed miserably as Bella pulled back and saw the evidence of her blush on her cheeks.


End file.
